


Distant Dreams

by ClassyNerd



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Death, Loss, Lostlove, Love, Other, Romance, movingon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 04:29:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12425043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassyNerd/pseuds/ClassyNerd
Summary: For a moment his smile flashed before her eyes, and she almost stumbled back, dropping the arrow. But she knew it was not him, only a dream.





	Distant Dreams

Bowstring stretched taut, piercing green eyes stared narrowly down the arrow. As she breathed in deeply, she let it out slowly as her fingers let go of the string. The arrow flew upward, soaring through the air as gracefully as an eagle. And as it swirled and twirled, it's steel tip embedded itself deeply in the bark of a pine tree. Straightening, the sun shown down on the elven woman's head, braided strands of red hair almost catching fire in the mid-morning light. Green armor enfolding her body, she blended in with the forest around her. Walking lithely over to the where the arrow struck it's target, a light breeze blew strands of hair about her pale features and high cheekbones. Picking up the fallen arrow, she held it in her hand, her eyes staring at it, but they were lost in distant dreams. For a moment his smile flashed before her eyes, and she almost stumbled back, dropping the arrow. But she knew it was not him, only a dream.

The forest seemed to close in on her, the trees whispering dark secrets in her ear. Turning round she ran, arrow forgotten. Each step she leaped seemed to be an attempt to escape from some dark shadow and rise to the sun, but it was a seemingly insurmountable task. She gasped, stumbling over a fallen log. Yet she hardly skipped a step as she continued. She kept running until she came to a clearing of a grassy meadow. The tips of the blades of the grass shone golden in the sunlight, rhythmically waving in unison with the breeze. She stopped, gasping for breath, bracing her hands upon her knees.

"Tauriel."

She jumped, head jerking each direction in search of his voice, of him. But she was alone. Another illusion. Was she mad? Or was this how one always mourned the loss of one they loved? 

Images of memories flashed before her mind, words spoken long ago, whispers on the wind. When she first met Kili, his playful smile, dark eyes. The way they first met so long ago. How long had it been since the battle of five armies? Five months? She pulled out a token of his love, all that she had left of him. Running her fingers over the runes on the smooth stone, a single tear trailed down her face, gently falling to the earth like rain drops before a storm. 

His eyes flashed before her eyes, and she could see him standing there, body pierced by Bolg's blade. She closed her eyes tightly, trying to shut out the pain. Her words with Thranduil echoed through her mind.

"If this is love I do not want it. Take it from me," she had pleaded, looking upon her king with tear stained eyes and cheeks over Kili's lifeless body. "Please. Why does it hurt so much?"

"Because it was real."

A sob broke out, and she fell to her knees. Choking on her cries of sorrow, she curled upon the cold dirt, her heart and mind in endless pain of distant dreams that were no more. Kili was dead, sleeping with his ancestors, and she would never see his smile or hear his laugh in this lifetime. The world didn't matter anymore. It continued on at it's own pace no matter her pain. Her heart was broken, and it was something nothing could mend except time. 

Even then, how could time heal such pain of distant dreams?

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I wrote a couple of years ago but hadn't posted it on here.


End file.
